digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!
|airdate=(Ja:) September 24, 2011 (En:) August 16, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis Floating in the space betwen worlds, and tell the humans about the past, and how Lord Bagra wanted to take over the Digital World. They explain that the DigiCards are the remnants of order of knights attempted to stop him, but an unexpected problem occurred; human digital technology. Due to that technology, the distance between the Human and Digital Worlds kept decreasing until the Digital World collapsed, turning the order into DigiCards. Examon and WarGreymon were trapped between words until accidentally brought them with him when he was blown into the Human World. Unfortunately, they could not act, as they were trapped between, but when Lord Bagra began his assault on the Human World, they were able to contact Angie and Jeremy, who retrieved them. Because of their actions, they were able to escape petrification and save the rest. After the story, Ewan continues to blame himself, particularly for 's death. Mikey levels with him and tells him about the possibility of regeneration with the power of the Code Crown. With the support of the others, Ewan takes back the Darkness Loader and turns it into a yellow-colored Fusion Loader. WarGreymon and Examon then revive the DigiCard, and they all enter the Human World to confront and his army. Christopher and Nene head to the front lines, while Angie and Jeremy support Ewan as he digifuses the army into fighters. As they distract MegaDarknessBagramon, Mikey prepares to catapult into the Dark Stone with the help of the DigiCards. Angie and hitch a ride at the last moment, but they successfully enter the Dark Stone. Inside, they attempt find Shoutmon only to be met by Lord Bagra's image. Lord Bagra asks for his surrender and displays an image of him destroying all in front of him, friend or foe, with a fog of acid. Lord Bagra then attempts to crush Mikey. Both Angie and Cutemon try to attack Lord Bagra to free him, but he rebuffs their strikes. Lord Bagra asks why Mikey resists, as under his dominion they would all be reborn into perfection. Mikey rejects his philosophy in its entirety, believing that everything has a purpose and a right to decide their own fates. Lord Bagra then decides to finish him, but at the very last moment, Shoutmon responds and saves Mikey. Lord Bagra is in disbelief as Shoutmon reveals that the Code Crown has chosen its own master: Mikey. It then revives all of their fallen allies. With all their help, they are able to dispel MegaDarknessBagramon's attack. The Code Crown then rescues the group from inside MegaDarknessBagramon and returns them to their allies. The United Army gathers under the auspices of the completed Code Crown, united in purpose. The Digital World responds to their will as they perform the Final Fusion. All of the Digimon answer their call and digifuse with Shoutmon, forming the magnificent . MegaDarknessBagramon absorbs the earth in an attempt to match him, but it is no use. Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode defeats MegaDarknessBagramon, and with his death, the Human World returns to normal. In the aftermath of the battle, the Digimon begin to return home. Ewan realizes that, even with all of the Digimon he saw, he didn't see Damemon, but he won't give up hope. Shoutmon then tells Mikey he has to go because he needs to fix the Digital World but thanks him for having his dream come true: being the Digimon King. The humans say farewell to their Digimon, and life goes back to normal. Featured characters (29) * (32) * (34) *ToyAgumon (35) * (35) * (58) * (68) * (77) * (77) *Palmon (90) *Biyomon (90) *Gabumon (90) *Floramon (90) * (90) *Terriermon (90) *Otamamon (90) *Betamon (90) *Kunemon (90) *Lunamon (141) *Kotemon (141) * (141) *Mushroomon (142) *Hagurumon (142) *Elecmon (142) *Kokuwamon (142) *Goblimon (142) *Gomamon (142) *Syakomon (180) |c5= * (9) *Kabuterimon (9) *Grizzlymon (21) *'Minotarumon' (22) * (24) * (29) *'Tankmon' (46) *'Sealsdramon' (46) * (56) * (64) * (77) *Kokatorimon (90) *Woodmon (90) *Guardromon (90) * (90) *Thundermon (90) *Clockmon (90) *Mojyamon (90) *Sunflowmon (90) *Mekanorimon (90) *Frigimon (90) * (90) *Doggymon (90) *Trailmon (Kettle) (90) *Togemon (142) *Shellmon (142) *Unimon (142) *Vegiemon (142) *Kiwimon (142) *Numemon (142) *Gwappamon (142) *Bakemon (142) *Starmon (142) *Whamon (180) |c6= * (9) * (18) * (19) * (23) * (24) *Pandamon (35) *'Mammothmon' (45) *'Bulbmon' (46) * (55) * (57) * (62) * (65) *Pumpkinmon (90) *MegaKabuterimon (Blue) (90) * (90) * (90) *Datamon (90) *Deramon (90) *Garbagemon (90) *Andromon (90) *Digitamamon (141) *Mummymon (142) *Piximon (142) * (180) * (180) *SkullMeramon (180) * (180) * (180) |c7= * (7) *Cherubimon (Good) (9) *Cherubimon (Evil) (20) * (24) *Lucemon Wild 2nd Mode (24) * (24) * (31) * (33) * (35) * (77) *MetalGarurumon (77) * (85) * (90) *Gryphonmon (90) * (141) *Pukumon (142) *Marsmon (180) |c8= * (17) * (35) *'Rhinomon' (44) *'Pteramon' (67) *Bucchiemon (90) *Searchmon (90) *Mantaraymon (90) *Lynxmon (90) *Prairiemon (90) *Toucanmon (90) *Seahomon (90) * (141) *Ponchomon (142) *Allomon (142) *Rabbitmon (142) *Maildramon (142) * (180) *Pegasusmon (180) * (190) |c9= *Mercurymon (141) |c10= * (8) *' ' (14) * (16) * (40) * (41) *' ' (42) * (49) * (50) * (51) * (52) * (53) * (54) * (59) * (60) * (61) * (63) * (66) * (69) * (70) * (71) * (72) * (73) * (74) * (75) * (76) * (82) * (83) * (84) * (85) * (85) * (88) * (89) * (141) * (141) * (179) * (191) * (192) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Note: The Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode DigiFuse and Disengage Fuse are covered here. ) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=26 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dracomon |added3=+ Cyberdramon (2010 anime) }} s) |DIGIMON2new=yes }} ) |episodeorder2=25 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Beastmon |added3=+ }} , ) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=23 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Deputymon |added3=+ , }} , ) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=23 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ , }} , ) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=23 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Starmons |added3=+ , }} Quotes "My vision... How could... I have failed?" :—'Bagramon's' last words Other notes de:Ein glorreiches DigiXros, stelle es sicher! Unsere Zukunft!!